Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy
by Rainack
Summary: While at the stable where he boards his horse, Nick runs into the last person he ever expected to see there. NG Slash. M for a reason. Dedicated to janet1982. Enjoy! Please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to janet1982, who said she wanted a story where Greg was an experienced horseman. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: As always, don't own 'em, just love 'em!

Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

Chapter 1

It had been a couple of weeks since Nick Stokes had managed to get out to the stables to ride his big bay gelding, Lucky Boy. He hadn't had to pull a double at the crime lab today, so he'd decided he'd better go to the stable and take Lucky Boy out, before the poor horse began to think his owner had abandoned him.

Nick didn't have to worry about his horse being looked after, the stable had hired hands who mucked the stalls, fed the horses, and even exercised the horses who weren't ridden regularly by their owners. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty for not being able to ride his horse more often. Working as a CSI at the Las Vegas Crime Lab made that difficult to do.

Many days, he ended up working double shifts, or odd hours. Even though his scheduled shift was from ten o'clock at night until six in the morning, many times, he found himself coming in during what most people considered normal business hours. This was done for several reasons, the usual reason being that he had to sit in on the interview of suspects, or witnesses, or he had to gain entrance to businesses or residences that he couldn't, or wouldn't, go into during what most people considered to be prime sleep time.

He loved his job, though. Putting all of the pieces together to catch the perpetrator of a crime, and watching as the handcuffs were clicked into place, it always gave him a rush. He even loved the people he worked with, considered them a second family.

There was a quirky lab rat, though, that he had feelings for that went beyond what he would feel for a family member. Nick wasn't naive to think he ever had a chance with one Greg Sanders. Greg – with his slim build, spiky blond highlighted brown hair, bubbly personality, and nonstop flirtations with anything on two feet – was unquestionably straight.

So now, after another night of Greg's flirting – every day, Nick swore he would not return the flirtations, but found himself caving the moment he walked into the DNA lab – and Nick's return flirtations, Nick was frustrated, and needing an outlet so he wouldn't blow a fuse. He figured taking Lucky Boy out for a hard run might take the edge off.

He had Lucky Boy tethered to a ring in the aisle outside of his stall, and was just reaching down to lift Lucky Boy's left back hoof to pick out, when he heard a familiar voice floating down the aisle on the hay dust filled air.

"Hey, M.J.! How's my sweet girl doing?" Greg sanders voice carried to Nick from a few stalls over.

As he finished picking out Lucky Boy's hoof, Nick heard the sound of a stall door being rolled aside, and the clop, clop sound of hooves on the hard packed dirt floor of the stable.

Straightening, he looked over Lucky Boy's back, in the direction of the sound. Sure enough, Greg was leading a horse out of the stall just three down from Lucky Boy's.

Nick absently noted the mare Greg lead out was one that had been at the stable for some years. She was a beautiful horse, her whole body jet black, except for a blaze of white starting just between her eyes and running all the way down to the side of her nose, and one white sock. He knew from the stable hands that the horse was named Mica Jade, and that her owner came about as often as Nick did, which was to say, not often at all.

Eyes drawn back to Greg, Nick found himself taken aback by the fact that the younger man obviously knew what he was doing with the mare. Greg and horses were two words Nick would never have used in the same sentence. But here Greg was, dressed in tan riding breeches, tucked into brightly shined black riding boots, a white button down shirt tucked into his breeches.

Even though Nick had never known that Greg rode, it only seemed natural that Greg would ride English style, instead of Western style.

The younger man picked up a pick from a hook next to a shelf containing other grooming equipment and an English style saddle, and began to pick Mica Jade's hooves clean.

Replacing his own hoof pick, Nick picked up a brush and began to brush Lucky Boy with long, even strokes.

Speaking over the horse's back, Nick said, "Hey, Greg! Didn't know you ride."

Greg let out a squeak, and whirled around, nearly dropping the hoof pick. Mica Jade danced to the side, as much as her tether would allow her to.

"Nick! Shit, you scared the crap out of me!" Greg laughed, as he realized who had called his name. A wide smile spread across his features, lighting his light brown eyes with a twinkle.

"Sorry, G!" Nick said with a sheepish smile on his face. He continued to run the brush over Lucky Boy's hide in long, even strokes.

Greg quickly turned back towards Mica Jade, doing his best to calm her, as she was stomping a hoof down on the packed floor, snorting nervously. He didn't turn quite fast enough to hide the blush that had crept up his neck to his face from Nick.

It dawned on Nick exactly how tight those riding breeches were on Greg, and he was happy he had Lucky Boy between himself and Greg. Otherwise, he was pretty sure Greg would notice the bulge in Nick's jeans.

Clearing his throat, Nick said, "So, how long have you been riding?"

Having finally calmed Mica Jade, Greg lifted one of her hooves back up and started cleaning it again. With a small snort of laughter, he said, "It's the only sport my mom would ever let me do. She rode when she was a child. I've been riding pretty much my whole life."

Placing the brush back on the shelf above his tack, Nick picked up a faded saddle blanket and placed it carefully on Lucky Boy's back. He hefted the heavy Western style saddle onto the tall horse's back next. Reaching under Lucky Boy's belly, he snagged the sinch, and had it looped and tightened before Lucky Boy could even think of drawing in a breath.

As he watched Greg placing his own saddle, a simple English style saddle much smaller and lighter than Nick's, on Mica Jade, Nick said, "All these years of boarding at the same stables, you'd think we'd've run into each other before now."

"I usually don't ride in the morning. I like to ride in the late afternoon, early evening. Just haven't had the time lately," Greg replied, sinching up his own saddle. "You have a usual trail you take?" he asked, swinging up into the saddle easily.

"Nah, I was actually thinking about a hard ride around the barrels, today." Thinking about the connotations of the words "hard ride," Nick felt his face heat, and was glad that the younger man had turned his horse towards the door of the barn, heading away from Nick. Putting his booted left foot into the stirrup, Nick easily pulled himself up to Lucky Boy's back, right foot finding the other stirrup out of long habit.

Glancing back over his shoulder at Nick, Greg raised an eyebrow. "If it's a hard ride you want, why don't you join me out on the track. I'm sure Mica Jade would like to stretch her legs a bit." He eyed Lucky Boy appraisingly, "Your bay could give her a run for her money, if we keep it to a quarter mile. Loser buys breakfast."

Never one to pass up a challenge, Nick let a broad, predatory grin spread across his face. "You're on!" Pressing his heels into Lucky Boy's sides, Nick moved the horse so he was walking alongside Greg's, as they exited the barn and headed out to the quarter mile track the stable maintained behind the main building.

At this time of the morning, there were very few people out riding. Of the two horses on the track, only one was doing any serious running, and even that was at a sedate trot. For the most part, the two co-workers had the track to themselves.

Grinning at the flush of excitement on Greg's face, Nick settled himself in the saddle, ensuring he had a firm grip on the horse with his legs, and that he was holding the reins comfortably, yet tightly. Glancing over at Greg, he watched as the younger man did the same thing, before looking to Nick.

Giving a quick nod of his head, Nick shouted, "Hee yah!" and dug his heels into Lucky Boy's sides. The horse jumped forward, and quickly found his stride, muscles rippling and bunching under his hide. Lucky Boy's head bobbed up and down with each ground eating movement of his legs he made. Based on Lucky Boy's speed and Nick's skill in the saddle, he had won several barrel racing contests when he'd been in highschool.

They were approaching the half way mark around the track now, and glancing to his side, Nick saw that Mica Jade was matching Lucky Boy stride for stride. Greg was laying nearly flat along Mica Jade's neck, his lips moving as he urged the horse on.

As they approached the finish line – still neck and neck – Nick pulled subtly back on the reins, and felt Lucky Boy slow marginally under him. Mica Jade pulled ahead, and Nick heard Greg whoop in triumph, as they both slowed their mounts to a trot, then a walk.

Greg's wide smile fell on Nick, as they continued to walk their horses around the track, cooling them down after the hard run. "Looks like you're buying breakfast, Stokes!"

Nick returned the smile, his eyes traveling down Greg's body. He jerked his head around, deciding that he should be paying more attention to what his horse was doing, than the obvious bulge in Greg's riding breeches. He felt sure that Greg would call him on it, but the younger man said nothing, just continued to walk Mica Jade along side Lucky Boy.

"How about you come over to my place, and I'll fix you breakfast," Nick suggested, a plan forming in his mind.

It seemed to be Greg's turn to laugh, as he said, "I didn't know you cook."

Risking beaming a smile back at the younger man, Nick said, "I'm a man of many mysteries. So, what do you say? My place an hour after we finish up here?"

A thoughtful look settled on Greg's face, as he replied, "Can we make it two hours? I'd like to run home and shower, first."

Revising his plan slightly, Nick said, "You have street clothes with you, right?" When Greg nodded, Nick said, "You can shower at my place, while I fix breakfast."

An unreadable expression flitted quickly across Greg's face, then he was saying, "Okay, that sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Adult situations ahead, if you are below the age of 17, do not read!

Chapter 2

They rode for another two hours, taking one of the shorter trails the stable maintained. As they rode, they talked, mostly about work, but some about growing up around horses. Somehow, it didn't surprise Nick that Greg's mother had given him Mica Jade as a highschool graduation gift.

Once they'd gotten their horses settled back in their stalls, they walked out to their vehicles, and Greg followed Nick home.

At Nick's house, Nick showed Greg to the master bathroom.

Greg dropped his bag to the floor, and reached into the shower to turn the water on.

"Take as long as you like. I'll go start breakfast," Nick told the younger man, before closing the door and retreating to the kitchen.

He didn't make it that far, though. He couldn't stop thinking about how hot Greg had looked in his riding attire, and the fact that Greg had obviously been aroused. Turning around, about halfway to the kitchen, Nick began stripping his clothes, as he made his way back to the bathroom. He prayed Greg hadn't locked the door.

Standing in front of the bathroom door, completely naked, Nick took a deep breath. Everything he'd ever wanted was in the shower on the other side. And if he wasn't mistaken, the younger man felt the exact same way about him.

Putting his hand on the doorknob, Nick turned it gently, surprised when it twisted easily in his grip. He had expected the younger man to lock the bathroom door. Pushing the door opened as quietly as he could, Nick stepped into the steamy bathroom, and closed the door just as quietly as he'd opened it.

Closing the distance to the shower door, Nick pushed the door open on whisper quiet wheels, and found himself face to face with a surprised Greg.

"Nicky?" Greg asked, uncertainly, that unreadable expression back on his face again. A blush overwhelmed his entire body, when his eyes strayed from Nick's face, down the older man's body.

Nick stepped into the shower, which caused Greg to take an uncertain step back. Nick continued to advance on Greg, until Greg was backed up against the tile wall of the shower stall. The younger man's eyes were wide with disbelief, and perhaps a little fear.

"What are you doing, Nicky?" Greg gasped, suddenly unable to draw a decent lung full of air, being in such close proximity to the highly aroused Nick.

His brown eyes nearly black with lust, Nick leaned in towards Greg's ear and said, "Please, tell me I didn't read you wrong, earlier."

"Read me wrong?" Greg squeaked, as Nick's arousal brushed against his own quickly hardening cock.

"I figured there were only two possible reasons for you to be so turned on, out there. Even though I know you can be pretty kinky, I've never taken you for the type to go for _that_ kind of kink, so I decided it must have been me that turned you on. Please, tell me I wasn't wrong." His lips brushed across the shell of Greg's ear, and Nick felt the younger man shudder. Pulling back enough to look Greg in the eye, Nick discovered that Greg's pupils were as dilated as his own must have been.

Meeting Nick's eyes boldly, Greg put his hands on the older man's hips, as he ground himself against the other man, and murmured, "You weren't wrong!" before claiming Nick's mouth in a heated kiss.

Greg's tongue teased at Nick's lower lip, begging entrance, which was instantly granted. As Greg's tongue probed its new territory, Nick groaned wantonly into the younger man's mouth.

When they finally pulled back a few moments later, they were both panting for much needed air.

As Nick moved in to nuzzle his nose against Greg's neck, Greg spoke hoarsely, "Nicky, what about breakfast?"

"Haven't started it yet. Couldn't stop thinking about you. Finally had to find out how you felt about me." Nick nipped at Greg's neck, laving the abused flesh with his tongue.

Moaning, and moving his hands up Nick's back, to tangle in the older man's short dark hair, Greg said, "Finally? How long have you felt this way?"

Leaning down to run his tongue around one of Greg's nipples, Nick teased it for a moment, before replying, "Since you first started at the lab."

Greg's head fell back against the tile, thumping just hard enough that he would probably discover a bruise there later, and wonder where it came from, as Nick continued to work his way down the younger man's body.

Kneeling down in front of Greg, Nick eyed the younger man's throbbing need as if it were a piece of candy, then looked up at Greg, who was now staring raptly down at him.

"Do you like..." Nick began, but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Greg's head fell back again, and he moaned out a broken, "P- Please, N-Nicky!" and thrust his hips forward, his body craving friction.

Placing his forearm across Greg's hips, to keep him still, Nick licked his lips before nuzzling his nose into the thick, wiry brown hairs surrounding the base of Greg's weeping cock. Drawing a deep breath into his lungs, Nick locked Greg's sex sent away in his brain, determined to never forget it.

He could feel Greg's gaze on him again, knew the younger man was watching every move he made, could feel Greg's cock twitch, as the younger man reacted to what Nick was doing by becoming ever more aroused.

"That's so hot, Nicky!" Greg rasped, his voice so low with desire that it was almost impossible for the younger man to make the words audible. "No one's ever just..." Greg couldn't get the rest of the sentence out, as it degenerated into a long, low moan, because Nick had finally, finally touched his mouth to Greg's leaking length.

Nick placed a small, gentle kiss on the tip of Greg's length, right on the slit, so when he pulled back, his lips were sticky with pre-cum, giving him an excuse to lick them again. He couldn't stop his own long, low moan, as he tasted Greg's essence for the first time.

Greg's taste was intoxicating, a mixture of Greg's expensive Blue Hawaiian coffee, sea salt, and a taste that just couldn't be put into words, a taste that just screamed Greg. Looking up again, Nick huskily said, "You taste as good as you smell, Greg," before leaning back in and this time dipping his tongue into the slit, lapping up every bit of pre-cum that wasn't being washed away by shower water.

Greg's cock twitched, and his whole body shuddered, as Nick's tongue teased his slit, looking for more of that uniquely Greg taste. Hands tangled in Nick's hair again, Greg moaned, "Please, stop teasing me, Nicky!"

Looking up at Greg again, Nick smiled, "You're right, there's a much better way to get what I want." Then his mouth was engulfing Greg, pulling him into Nick's mouth as far as he could go.

Greg found his breath leaving him in a rush, and struggled desperately against Nick's arm. He needed to move, and move now! But Nick seemed to sense what he needed, and began to bob his head on Greg's length, making Greg keen in relief at the blessed wet warmth and friction on his aching length.

Finally regaining his breath, Greg began to babble huskily. Mainly curse words, at first, but as he got closer to the edge, he found his mouth ignoring cues his brain was trying to send it. But Nick either didn't hear, or didn't care, because he just kept moving until Greg was shooting his release into the back of Nick's throat.

After milking Greg dry and swallowing every precious drop, Nick allowed the younger man's softening cock to fall from his mouth, and straightened with a popping of his knees. Placing his hands against the tile on either side of Greg's head, Nick gazed at Greg intently, as he licked his lips.

Greg found his own brown eyes trapped by the older man's darker brown eyes. His knees felt weak, and his breath was still hitching in his throat from the power of his orgasm. Suddenly, he felt the need to escape, but knew the other man wouldn't let him.

"Did you mean what you said?" Nick asked quietly, his own need as yet unsatisfied. He wouldn't go further, until he knew.

It wasn't exactly the reaction Greg had been expecting, but then, he really didn't know what he had been expecting. He'd only found out about half an hour ago that the Texan god he'd always wanted but never thought he could have had felt the same way about him since they'd first met. But want and love were sometimes two completely different beasts, and Greg had never imagined that Nick's profession of want had any basis in love.

"I love you , Nick! I've always loved you!" Greg breathed out, waiting with baited breath for Nick's reaction. Praying it would be the reaction he's wanted for so long.

Burying his face in Greg's neck again, Nick breathed out, "Thank God!" Then he pulled back again, locking eyes with Greg again, wanting the younger man to see his sincerity. "I love you, too, Greg!"

Turning off the water, Nick took Greg's hand and gently pulled him from the shower. He grabbed a towel, and tenderly wiped Greg dry, then toweled himself dry, before leading the younger man to the bedroom.

Capturing Greg's mouth in another passion filled kiss, Nick maneuvered the two of them onto the bed, so that he was blanketing the younger man's body. He could feel Greg's body responding underneath him, growing hard again.

Bracing himself with his hands to either side of Greg's head, Nick rocked against Greg, causing the younger man to whimper and arch up into him.

"Nicky!" Greg breathed out. There was such a tone of longing and desire that it made Nick's heart soar to know that he was the one that made Greg feel this way.

"I'll do anything you want, babe. Just tell me," Nick's intense gaze was on Greg's again, as he once again rocked against the younger man.

Greg arched up into Nick again, his eyes closing in pure ecstacy. When Greg's back came down to the bed again, and he opened his eyes, he said, "I want to feel you, in me." In a sudden burst of motion, and possessing a strength Nick hadn't realized Greg was capable of, Greg flipped them both over, so he was now straddling Nick's hips. He rubbed his ass over Nick's throbbing need, drawing a shiver of delight from the older man, and a groan of need from Greg. Leaning down, so his lips were next to Nick's ear, he whispered, "I want to ride a cowboy."

Now it was Nick's turn to buck up into the younger man, his hands landing on Greg's hips with bruising force. But neither man seemed to care that Greg might have finger shaped bruises later on.

Suddenly desperate to feel Nick filling him, Greg rasped, "Supplies?"

"Top night stand drawer. Hurry!" the same desperation made Nick's voice low and husky to the point that he nearly didn't recognize his own voice.

The loss of Greg's warm weight above him made Nick groan in frustration, but Greg was quickly back, pressing the bottle of lube into his hands. After drizzling some of the liquid onto his fingers, Nick moved his hand under Greg to the entrance to his body, working one finger in.

The pleasure of having just that one digit enter his body was written all over Greg' face, and Nick couldn't wait to see the expression on his lover's face when the fingers were replaced with his swollen cock.

"Another, please!" Greg begged, and Nick could do nothing but oblige.

After Nick had managed to get three fingers in, and had stretched Greg as much as possible, Greg tore the condom wrapper open and slid the latex down Nick's dripping cock. He then took the bottle of lube from Nick, and poured a generous amount in the palm of his own hand, then grasped Nick's cock, spreading the lube generously over it.

At the contact, Nick arched off the bed with a hiss. "Not gonna last much longer, Greg. Need to be in you, now!"

Then Greg's hand was gone, and Nick was penetrating the white heat of Greg's body, as the younger man sank down on top of him.

When Greg was fully impaled, he lifted himself up, until he was almost off of Nick, then sank down again. As Greg set up a rhythm of pulling up then settling back again, Nick began to thrust as the younger man sank back onto him, pushing himself as deeply into the other man as possible. As Nick finally hit Greg's sweet spot, Greg cried out, his release hitting Nick's chest.

That was all it took to drive Nick over the edge, and with a grunt, he filled the tip of the condom, deep inside of Greg's body.

When they were both spent, Greg collapsed on top of Nick, who wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders, pulling him down for a short but passionate kiss.

Carefully maneuvering himself out of Greg, Nick rolled them both so that they were on their sides. Then he carefully untangled himself from Greg. The younger man – already half asleep – whimpered at the loss of Nick's heat.

Leaning in to kiss Greg's forehead, Nick murmured, "I'll be right back, just going to go get a cloth to clean us up with."

In the bathroom, he quickly disposed of the condom, and cleaned himself up, before rinsing out the cloth and taking it to the bedroom and gently wiping Greg off. Once he was done, Nick tossed the cloth in the hamper, and crawled back into bed with his lover.

Within minutes, they were both laying in a tangle of arms and legs, sleep sending them both off to dream land.

Greg never did get his victory breakfast, but he told Nick years later that all of the meals, the house, the bed, the sex, and most importantly, the love they shared after that were more than compensation enough.


End file.
